Cinco Caminos Hacia el Perdón
by Kialandi
Summary: Cada decisión que tomamos, cierra un camino y abre otros. Cuando Harry ve a Draco Malfoy en King's Cross, tiene una visión de cinco futuros, pero no todos se pueden volver realidad. Traducción del oneshot de Lomonaaeren.


_**Nombre original: **Five Ways to Forgiveness._

_**Autora: **Lomonaaeren._

_**Traductora: **Kialandi._

_**Advertencias: **DH SPOILERS. Acepta el epílogo. (De hecho, toma lugar en medio del epílogo. Mas o menos)_

_**Summary: **Cada decisión que tomamos, cierra un camino y abre otros. Cuando Harry ve a Draco Malfoy en King's Cross, tiene una visión de cinco futuros, pero no todos se pueden volver realidad._

**N/A:** (...) "_El título esta (muy) ligeramente adaptado al título de un libro de Ursula, Cuatro Caminos Hacia el Perdón. Esta historia también acepta el árbol familiar que Rowling recientemente publicó como canon_."

**Cinco Caminos Hacia el Perdón**

Harry Potter se encuentra con los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy le devuelve la mirada con una _falta _de expresión inconfundible, especialmente para un hombre que recuerda el rostro de Malfoy siempre mostrando burla o desprecio, y luego asiente y se voltea.

Y repentinamente, en el medio del humo y los niños hablando y los miedos infantiles y las bromas de Ron y el alboroto de Hermione con el baúl de Rose y las quejas de Lily sobre _también _querer ir a Hogwarts, la mente de Harry se fragmenta. Su visión se abre. Tambaleando un poco por la fuerza que esto toma, ve a un grupo de futuros cayendo sobre él como una avalancha. Y todo lo que tiene que hacer para crearlos sería hablar con Draco Malfoy.

Cinco. Hay cinco de ellos.

**1.**

Malfoy lucía absolutamente atónito cuando Harry caminó hacia él sonriendo tentativamente, con su mano extendida. Bueno, Harry no podía culparlo. Tomó la fuerza del pensamiento sobre Al – la razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto – y de la curiosidad cautelosa no cálida pero no tan fría, en los ojos de la esposa de Malfoy.

—Malfoy —dijo con un asentimiento breve. —No nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo-

—Y así era exactamente como me gustaba, Potter —Malfoy espetó, retrocediendo hasta chocarse con un pilar. Luego, pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo, y enderezó los hombros, liberando un aire que contenía una larga corriente de murmuradas blasfemias. —Si vas a culparme por un dedo del pie pisado que tu adorado hijo sufrió al subirse al tren-

—En absoluto —Harry dijo, y el tono de su voz, bajo y sereno, hizo que Malfoy se detenga y lo mire fijamente. —La cosa es que- —Y luego se rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Las palabras que sonaban tan simples en su cabeza cuando estaba caminando hacia aquí ahora sonaban tan infantiles. —_Demonios _—continuó, deseando que el reconocimiento ante su propia renuencia conquistara a Malfoy. —Estoy seguro de que mi hijo menor va a estar en Slytherin.

—¿Y eso no significa el fin del mundo para ti? —Malfoy se había alejado del pilar, pero seguía observando la varita de Harry, un obvio contorno marcado en su manga, con más que interés casual.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Al- que es por Albus-

Malfoy bufó.

—Es exactamente lo que su madre hizo cuando propuse el nombre —Harry dijo, sintiendo la presencia y calidez de Ginny detrás suyo. Su confianza aumentó. Ella le diría si estaba haciendo algo horrorosamente malo. Pero su mano rozaba suavemente la parte baja de su espalda, así que supo que estaba bien seguir hablando. —Pero se abrevia bien. Y va a estar en Slytherin. _Sé _que allí va a estar. Él es así.

—¿Así de malvado? —Malfoy dijo. —¿Tortura animales pequeños y llenos de pelaje?

—No. Quiere hacer algo por cuenta propia. No es sorprendente, ya que está en la sombra de su padre.

Harry habló las palabras con suavidad, captando deliberadamente la mirada de Malfoy. El otro hombre obviamente comprendió la referencia entre él y Lucius. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, y Harry, divertido, pensó que no lo hubiera odiado tanto si alguna vez lo hubiese visto hacer eso.

—Y le acabo de decir que Slytherin era un buen lugar para estar, si allí es donde el Sombrero dice que debe ir —Harry giró brevemente la cabeza para seguir el trayecto de la ida del tren con sus ojos, la pérdida sintiéndose en su corazón. Pero siempre había sabido que perdería a sus hijos por un ratito cuando cumpliesen once. Mejor dejarlos irse grácilmente que tratar de mantenerlos cerca y hacer que luchen en contra suyo. —Luché contra ese destino, y hubo veces donde fui infeliz en Gryffindor. Quiero que Al sea feliz.

—¿_Tú _supuestamente ibas a estar en Slytherin?

Oh, sí, no había sido un error decirle eso a Malfoy después de todo, como Harry había temido. Malfoy ahora lo estaba observando con fijeza y curiosidad ferviente, como si tratase de descubrir el "Slytherin" tatuado en pequeñas letras en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

—Sí —Harry dijo. —Pero ya me había decidido, y actué como un idiota.

Ron se aclaró la garganta detrás suyo. Los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron hacia la nueva amenaza, y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara rígida.

—Así es —dijo firmemente, inclinándose hacia delante de manera tal que Malfoy no tenga otra opción que prestarle atención a él. —No puedo arrepentirme de mis años en Gryffindor, pero la manera en que hice la decisión fue estúpida. Así que creo que Al estará en Slytherin, y probablemente se haga amigo de tu hijo.

—¿Entonces no le has dicho que continúe la enemistad Potter-Malfoy hacia otra generación?

—No te he mencionado tanto —Harry dijo honestamente. —Y tu hijo puede ser una persona completamente distinta a ti. Incluso si no lo es, no están creciendo en el medio de una guerra. Menos sospechas. Más espacio para la amistad.

—Y entonces —Malfoy dijo lentamente, como si quisiera razonar cada matiz de la conversación. —quieres que seamos amigos para que nuestros hijos no se sientan incómodos.

—Digamos que sí —Harry dijo, y extendió nuevamente la mano.

Malfoy lo observó nuevamente por un tiempo antes de estrecharla. Pero la estrechó, y si Harry sintió un poco de rechazo en el gesto, se dijo a sí mismo que era natural. Malfoy todavía no tenía muchas razones para confiar en él.

Pero las tendría. Y con el tiempo, habría un verdadero perdón, un saneamiento de las heridas de la infancia de Harry, tanto como las que podrían haberse abierto entre Al y Scorpius.

Hubo un enorme coro de preguntas durante el camino a casa, con Ron queriendo saber particularmente qué demonios estaba pensando. Pero cuando recibieron la carta aquella noche que decía que Al había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, Harry supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

**2.**

—Admítelo, Potter, solo te agrado por mi rostro lindo.

Harry se rió, y luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo un poco muy fuerte. Una razonable consecuencia por estar un poco ebrio, pero _aún así_. Enterró su rostro detrás de la jarra de cerveza, agradecido por el frío contra su mejilla.

Él y Draco se habían estado encontrado en las Tres Escobas durante varias semanas para tener debates, conversaciones, y otras maneras de trabajar una amistad en bases justamente neutras. Draco seguía sin llamarlo por su primer nombre, –aunque altivamente le había dado permiso a Harry para llamarlo por el suyo- pero sonreía la mayoría del tiempo, o al menos lo burlaba con menos sarcasmo. Y le había dicho todo tipo de cosas, desde el modo en el que él y su esposa discutían, hasta cuán abrumante era el trabajo de mantener el nombre Malfoy algunas veces, cosa que Harry nunca había siquiera soñado escucharlo de sus labios.

También había hecho otras cosas, pero no estaba consciente de ellas.

Draco se había volteado para pedir otra ronda. Harry miró disimuladamente las líneas de su perfil, el grácil modo en que su cuello se unía con su hombro, y la contracción y el temblor de sus músculos. Draco los había explicado diciendo que tomaba en cuenta hacer ejercicio constantemente con su esposa, Astoria Greengrass, y Scorpius. La línea Black tenía tendencia a la corpulencia, al menos si vivían lo suficiente.

Harry había estado consciente, durante los últimos meses pasados de sus reuniones, que sus sentimientos no eran exactamente... amistosos. Y tampoco eran impulsos homicidas de los cuales Ron aprobaría.

Había estado fantaseando con tener sexo con un hombre, por supuesto. ¿Qué hombre no? Pero las fantasías nunca tenían rostro, y Ginny siempre más que lo satisfacía, hasta que empezó a ver a Draco Malfoy con regularidad.

Harry no tenía idea de por qué el rubio lo cautivaba tanto. No quería creer que estaba siendo lo suficientemente superficial como para actuar por pura atracción física. Por otro lado, una razón por la cual nunca le tentó engañar a Ginny era porque _no le atraían sexualmente _otras personas. Podía fijarse en un rostro por aquí, un culo por allá, pero el impulso pasaba a través de su mente como una sombra y se iba.

Esta tentación era fuerte, sólida, y estaba justo en frente suyo.

Draco se giró hacia él, y Harry tuvo miedo de no haber apartado la vista lo suficientemente rápido. Y estaba_ seguro _de que su rostro sonrojado era demasiado obvio como para que Draco lo atribuya solamente a la cerveza de manteca. Tosió, se levantó, murmuró —Baño —y fue.

Inclinándose sobre el lavabo, se salpicó agua en el rostro y se miró sombríamente a través del espejo. —_No puedes _—dijo. —Tienes una esposa. Tienes maravillosos hijos. Draco nunca te perdonaría. ¿Quieres arruinar esta nueva amistad que tienes por el bien de una rápida follada, incluso asumiendo que acepte?

Las conclusiones eran todas muy sonoras y racionales, pero no lo ayudaban cuando podía seguirse imaginando cabello corto y rubio deslizándose a través de sus dedos, barba rasposa contra su rostro, una boca forzosa sabiendo a alcohol...

_Alcohol_, Harry pensó, y su mente aprovechó la sugerencia agradecidamente. Eso le distraía de prestarle atención a su pequeño problema y en dejarlo crecer más de lo crecido.

Se fue del baño y retornó a la mesa. Draco le sonrió. —Ya era hora, Harry —dijo. —Me estaba preguntando cómo explicarle a tus amigos que habías sido secuestrado justo bajo mis narices. Weasley seguramente apuntaría una varita contra mi frente y demandaría que lo lleve hasta el cuerpo.

_Me llamó Harry._ Por suerte, la próxima ronda de cerveza de manteca ya había llegado. Harry levantó su jarra y tomó un largo trago de líquido que bajó por su garganta.

* * *

Para el momento en que Draco lo ayudó a salir de las Tres Escobas, Harry estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para tropezarse con sus propios pies. Se tambaleó, chocó la cabeza contra la pared de pierda fuera del pub, y gimió en voz alta.

Draco hizo un comentario, riéndose mientras trataba de poner su hombro bajo su brazo. Harry lo miró fijamente. Su rostro estaba tan _cerca, _y todo sobre él, desde su palidez hasta la nariz pequeña e inesperadamente recta, hizo a Harry _querer_.

Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de Draco.

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron, y se congeló. Esa era la única razón, como Harry supo más tarde, por la cual percibió un sabor. Y el sabor había sido a una cosa de la cual Harry no era capaz de imaginarse, fuerte y salado, como si Draco pasara la mayor parte del día comiendo galletas saladas. Harry se inclinó aún más, una mano levantándose para tomar la cabeza del otro hombre, para mantenerlo en su lugar-

Y luego Draco se alejó con un siseo y lo empujó tan fuerte que la cabeza de Harry colisionó una vez más con la pared de piedra. Aunque, esta vez, el dolor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para apuñalar a través de su confusión. Gimió otra vez y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, anormal? _Gruñó una voz que nunca lo abandonaba del todo, la voz de los Dursleys. _Arriesgando tu vida perfecta, tu familia maravillosa, ¿solo para satisfacer tu lujuria? Definitivamente no estás _enamorado _de él, o algo así. Esto es pasajero e infantil, y deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo._

Y lo estaba. Globos de culpa gruesos, ahogantes se levantaban en su boca como vómito, y eso, más que la voz, mató su lujuria. Había cometido un error. Solo podía esperar a que Draco lo perdone si se disculpaba lo suficiente.

Extendió la mano y atrapó la muñeca de Draco justo cuando empezaba a sacar su varita y Aparecerse. Draco se giró y lo miró con odio abierto. Harry hizo una mueca, pero se mantuvo firme. Los mayores problemas en su vida, ya había aprendido, eran a causa del silencio – por dejar a la otra persona escaparse y reflexionar sobre cosas, y la reflexión continuaba hasta que ambos perderían el coraje de nombrarlo.

—Esto era solo un engaño, ¿verdad Potter? —Draco estaba temblando. —Querías engatusarme y convencerme de dejar a mi esposa, arruinar la vida de mi hijo-

—Lo que hice fue estúpido y estuvo mal. —Harry dijo, y supo que la total convicción de su tono, más que las palabras, hizo que Draco se detenga y escuche. —Podría culpar lo que hice al hecho de estar ebrio, pero no del todo. Basta con decir que tuve fantasías, como todos, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar y traducirlas a la realidad sin siquiera _pensar _en como las otras personas se sentirían. —La expresión en su rostro se tornó sombría, y sacudió la cabeza. —He sido insensato antes, pero no de esta manera, no en años. Las palabras no pueden expresar lo arrepentido que estoy. Si quieres parar de verme por unas semanas, lo entiendo, pero espero que eventualmente me perdones.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Harry dejó caer su mano cautelosamente. Si seguía agarrándolo, Draco probablemente desconfiaría de sus intenciones, y Harry tenía que darle la oportunidad de irse – sin importar lo mucho que eso le hiera.

Draco tragó una o dos veces. Luego, asintió regiamente. —Estabas ebrio, Potter. —dijo. —Entiendo _eso_.

Harry sacudió la cabeza nuevamente. No dejaría que su amistad, que aún esperaba salvar, descanse en un fundamento equivocado. —La bebida es parte de eso, pero no lo es todo —dijo. —_Sí _te quería. Pero por favor, confía en mí cuando digo que no volverá a pasar.

—La lujuria no se desvanece así de rápido.

—Lo hace cuando puedes sentir la culpa aplastándote peor que la resaca que tendrás por la mañana. —Harry dijo, y se frotó la frente.

Inesperadamente, Draco sonrió. —Eso era lo que quería, sabes —murmuró. —Todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry le echó una mirada. Su mente ya se estaba volviendo a nublar – deseó haber pensado en usar un encantamiento para estar sobrio – y su vista estaba borrosa.

—Solo una disculpa —Draco dijo. —un reconocimiento de que no eras perfecto. Y ahora lo tengo —Apartó su mirada de Harry por un momento, como si la respuesta al dilema de ambos estuviese escrito en la ropa de los magos que pasaban. Extendió una mano con cautela. —Trataremos de perdonar y olvidar —dijo.

Harry sintió una sonrisa expandirse a través de su rostro, y estrechó fervientemente su mano. Su primer acercamiento tentativo luego de haberse enterado de que Al había sido seleccionado en Slytherin había sido rechazado, pero estaba feliz de haber seguido intentando. Y el toque de la piel de Draco no era tan intoxicante después de todo.

—Perdonar y olvidar —dijo. —Amigos.

**3.**

De alguna manera, creció. Y cambió.

Harry se acercó y saludó a Draco Malfoy rígidamente aquél día en la plataforma –bajo la insistencia de Ginny, que evidentemente pensaba que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que los rencores de la infancia habían terminado. Antes había sido impaciente cuando Harry se quejó sobre algo que Malfoy había hecho hace años, recordándole bruscamente que el hombre no era el niño, y que si no debía saber eso mejor que nadie. Pero aún así, reconocer un punto filosófico y hablarle al idiota eran dos cosas distintas. Dado el arrogante modo en el que Malfoy aceptó sus saludos, Harry mas bien esperaba no volver a escuchar nada más de él otra vez.

Pero unos meses más tarde, una lechuza vino, anunciando que Scorpius había persuadido a Al –Harry _sabía _que esa era la verdad, aunque la lechuza culpaba a Al – de escaparse del colegio en un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y que juntos habían convocado a uno de los elfos de Malfoy, que los había traído a la Mansión, y que si Harry _por favor _vendría a recoger a su hijo y darle una reprimenda severa.

Un mes luego de eso, vino otra lechuza, anunciando que la esposa de Malfoy pensaba que debería pasar más tiempo fuera de la Mansión, y que si Harry quería jugar al Quidditch. Malfoy prometía vencerlo.

La próxima noche, otra lechuza vino diciendo malhumoradamente que incluso si Harry no quería jugar al Quidditch, que le debía a la persona haciendo tal invitación la cortesía de una respuesta.

Harry suspiró, y cedió, y le respondió.

Así que él y Malfoy se encontraron para jugar partidos de Quidditch, y Malfoy hizo visitas regulares a la oficina de Harry para quejarse de su esposa, quien él decía, no entendía la elegancia aristocrática de no hacer nada – y una noche se emborracharon y estuvieron sentimentales y tuvieron una enorme pelea sobre cuál de los dos realmente había sido un idiota hace años, la cual al terminar, disipó los sentimientos rencorosos.

Así que cambió. Harry estaba preparado para eso.

No estaba preparado para la manera en que se empezó a relajar alrededor de Malfoy, el modo en el que _Malfoy _se convirtió en _Draco _imperceptiblemente, o la manera en que fue capaz de quejarse sobre Ginny con él como no podía hacerlo frente a Ron y Hermione, o el modo renuente en el que se reía ante las bromas terribles de Draco. Y definitivamente no estaba preparado para la alegría pura que lo recorrió cuando Draco entró bailando a la oficina, riéndose exultantemente, y proclamando haber finalmente obtenido el divorcio de su esposa en base de críticas persistentes.

Harry trató de asumir que Astoria era una persona encantadora, realmente, pero la expresión en el rostro de Draco y el júbilo perturbador en su propio estómago, le previno de decir algo. Solo sonrió, y se levantó para abrazarlo.

Tardó un momento demasiado largo. O Draco se retorció en su abrazo y puso sus rostros demasiado cerca uno del otro. O el aroma y el toque de otro ser humano que no era de la familia Weasley era demasiado inesperado, demasiado fuerte y profundo.

Harry nunca estuvo seguro de la causa. _Sí _estaba seguro de que los dos se movieron hacia delante al mismo tiempo, y que cuando sus labios se encontraron, fue un movimiento enteramente simultáneo.

Aquella primera vez fue apresurada, dura, ardiente, rasguñándose mutuamente más como luchadores que como amantes. Draco se vino con un lloriqueo y Harry con el más afeminado gimoteo, ambos frotándose uno contra el otro en sus pantalones. Se quedaron allí recostados, jadeando, tirados a lo largo del escritorio de Harry, por una cantidad ridícula de tiempo, ninguno de ellos queriendo levantar sus cabezas y empezar con lo que seguramente sería un incómodo interludio.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y trató de preguntar, gentilmente, si Draco solo estaba buscando una relación puramente sexual. Draco levantó las cejas, articuló —Idiota —con la boca, y apoyó sus labios en la clavícula de Harry.

Eso lo inició.

Fue en un humor raro, loco y disperso en el que regresó a su casa y le confesó lo que había hecho a Ginny. Lo dejó inmediatamente. Harry lo había esperado. Su esposa no era el tipo de mujer que se deja ser usada, de ninguna manera.

Sus hijos le escribieron cartas tristes desde el colegio (bueno, tristes por parte de Lily y Al, James solo estaba enojado). Scorpius le envió una Carta Vociferadora. Parecía sospechar que Harry y Draco habían estado follando por mucho tiempo antes que este encuentro, y que esa fue la causa de la ruptura del matrimonio de sus padres. Sin importar cuántas veces Draco le dijera la verdad, era incapaz de cambiar de opinión.

Ron simplemente lo miró con gran incredulidad, no le habló por una semana, luego bromeó con él por otra, y volvió a ser su amigo. Hermione compró libros sobre el cambio de la sexualidad en un adulto casado, y se los envió todos a Harry; estaban en la esquina de su dormitorio, sin leer.

Estaba mucho más interesado en lo que estaba haciendo con Draco en el otro lado de la habitación.

Su segunda vez fue lenta, deslizante, como la aproximación de un gato cazando a una presa. Harry tuvo la gloriosa oportunidad de ver a Draco completamente inhibido, ilimitado, e interpretando dispuestamente el papel de la presa, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Harry le mordía la garganta. Harry no había tenido ningún tipo de experiencia antes en esto, pero había escuchado a Draco con confianza –y, de acuerdo, leyó _uno _de los libros de Hermione – y pasó unos buenos treinta minutos usando el lubricante antes de entrar lentamente en su compañero.

Draco bramó como un búfalo, Harry sostendría luego.

El sonido de Harry fue más como un grito de disfrute.

Luego, descansó en los brazos de Draco, jugando con su cabello, y se preguntó vagamente por qué había cambiado tanto, por qué todo había sido tan _diferente _luego de aquél día en su oficina. Su vida podía ser claramente dividida en dos mitades: una de antes, una de después. Ambas tenían sus buenos y sus malos aspectos. Lo que más confundía a Harry, era su falta de confusión, su falta de vacilación y duda y arrepentimiento. Había actuado como si hubiese estado enamorado de Draco por años, sabiendo instintivamente que esto era lo mejor para ambos.

Pero no sentía culpa. Por alguna razón, su conciencia permanecía serena, y no había nada para perdonarse.

**4.**

Aquél asentimiento de cabeza en Kings Cross, desarrolló una cadena de reflexiones en la mente de Harry. La mayor parte se enfocaba en por qué no había pensado tanto en Draco Malfoy en diecinueve años, y si seguía odiándolo.

Para descubrirlo, empezó a mandarse correspondencia con el otro hombre.

Las cartas eran breves y tensas al principio, pero crecieron en complicación mientras el tiempo avanzaba, y las hostilidades tendieron a desaparecer.

_18 de septiembre, 2017_

_Potter:_

_¿Por qué demonios me estás escribiendo? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ve a follar a tu esposa y hagan otro niño perfecto Potter, dios mío; eso es más productivo que molestarme._

_Malfoy._

_2 de octubre, 2017_

_Potter:_

_Sí, tienes un punto con respecto a Shacklebolt siendo demasiado viejo para ser un político eficaz según los ojos de _algunos._ Otros dirían que tenerlo por diecinueve años es suficiente y que estamos listos para un cambio. Pero te olvidas lo mucho que los magos viven – y cuán largo es nuestro periodo activo de vida. Mientras que la mayoría de los muggles están listos para mirar vagamente a la nada y observar sus televisores a sus setenta y un años, muchos miembros del Wizengamot hacen sus mejores decisiones políticas luego de esa edad._

_En otras palabras, sigues viendo los problemas complejos del mundo mágico con ojos muggles, lo que no es tan sorprendente, dada tu compañía._

_Draco Malfoy._

_4 de octubre, 2017_

_Por supuesto que sé lo que es un televisor, Potter, no seas estúpido._

_Draco Malfoy._

_26 de noviembre, 2017_

_Me niego a seguir discutiendo este tema contigo, ya que no tengo ganas de tener una batalla de ingenio con un oponente desarmado. Y no, antes de que me agredas, estoy _seguro _de que esa cita no viene de una fuente muggle._

_Draco._

_8 de marzo, 2018:_

_Harry, por favor ven rápido. Alguien bloqueó nuestros floos y está llevando a cabo un ataque a la Mansión. No nos podemos aparecer. Apenas pude enviar esta lechuza a tiempo._

_23 de agosto, 2018_

_Sí, se siente bien ver a los bastardos que trataron de matar a mi esposa finalmente puestos en su sitio. Tú lo sabes, idiota. Estabas allí, y sonreías, ¿recuerdas? Te vi._

_Draco._

_31 de agosto, 2018_

_Harry:_

_Me siento extraño escribiéndote pero nunca viéndote. Quizás podríamos encontrarnos para almorzar luego de dejar a nuestros hijos en la estación Kings Cross mañana. Tu esposa e hija son más que bienvenidas._

_Draco._

* * *

—Qué encantador que hayan aceptado la invitación.

Harry le sonrió a Astoria. La esposa de Draco era elegante y linda, aunque era tan pálida que Harry creía que debía estar enferma. También comía pequeñas porciones de su plato, lo cual era anormal para el moreno; la comida del Caldero Chorreante seguía siendo la mejor que había probado.

—Nuestros hijos son amigos —señaló mientras tomaba un trago profundo del jugo de calabaza que Herbert, el sucesor de Tom, servía a esta hora de la mañana. —Probablemente debimos hacer esto antes.

—Definitivamente —Draco murmuró.

Harry le echó una mirada inquieta. Draco era lo suficientemente cortés con Ginny, y había hecho jadear o chillar a Lily más de una vez con sus descripciones de la Mansión; ese no era el problema. El problema era el brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba a Harry, la manera en que se _desviaba _del camino para tocar sus dedos, o la manera en que le rozaba la mano cuando le pasaba la sal. Harry creyó que debió haber hecho algo equivocado, o enviado una señal que no quiso enviar.

O su correspondencia de un año había sido un engaño y Draco lo había engatusado para venir aquí para emprender un plan malvado, pero Harry no entendía sobre qué podría ser.

Draco nuevamente lo miró fijamente, y Harry se levantó, tosió, y dijo, —Voy al baño.

Ginny lo miró levantando una ceja – nunca le había encontrado sentido al hecho de _anunciarlo_, como le había dicho más de una vez – y Harry se fue. Escuchó a alguien seguirlo, pero asumió que era el mozo, que le había dado un trozo de torta a Lily hace un momento.

Cuando entró al aislado pasillo en el fondo del Caldero, manos fuertes tomaron sus codos y lo voltearon. Harry jadeó cuando encontró a Draco allí parado, apiñándolo, presionándolo más cerca de lo que estaba preparado.

_¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que preparar para esto?_ Harry pensó, y alejó su cabeza de los labios insistentes y veloces de Draco. Su voz salió estrangulada. —Draco – Malfoy - ¿qué mierda estás haciendo-?

—Vamos —Draco dijo, su voz baja. Se movió, y Harry estaba dividido entre la humillación y el horror al sentir el miembro del otro hombre frotarse contra el suyo. —No me puedes decir que estás en contra de un poco de diversión mientras me hablabas por un año. No me puedes decir que nunca miraste a otro hombre con lujuria, o que no hayas soñado sobre cómo sería follarlo —Sus manos divagaron hacia abajo, tomando el culo de Harry. —Tú y Weasley debieron haberlo hecho todo el tiempo en Hogwarts.

En un torbellino de confusión sobre por qué Draco creería que Harry y Ginny andaban juntos en la adolescencia haría una diferencia, le tomó un momento notar que se refería a _Ron._ Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, empujó a Draco violentamente.

Draco se tambaleó y lo miró con esos mismos ojos fervientemente brillantes, su respiración entrecortada. —Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso —Harry contestó de mala gana, y sacó su varita. La apuntó hacia Draco, y gruñó cuando el otro hombre dio un paso hacia él. —No te muevas —agregó.

—Te _pedí _que vengas por un poco de diversión —Draco dijo. —¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría?

Harry lo miró fijamente por un minuto, luego, cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enormemente fatigado. No había necesidad de decir algo más, pensó, aturdido. Aquellas palabras encapsulaban la total diferencia entre ellos.

—No engaño a mi esposa, Malfoy —fue todo lo que dijo, y se fue caminando.

* * *

_2 de septiembre, 2018_

_Harry:_

_Vamos. No puedes esperar que deje el hábito de escribirte porque tuvimos un desacuerdo. Y fue un desacuerdo natural. Por supuesto asumí que tenías otros motivos. ¿Quién no?_

_Respóndeme._

_Tu amigo,_

_Draco._

_4 de septiembre, 2018_

_A propósito, Harry, no considero "vete a la mierda" una respuesta razonable. Tampoco las otras creativas sugerencias en tu carta calman mi necesidad de sexo. Pero relájate, lo obtendré de mi esposa u otra persona; no hay necesidad de que perviertas tu ser puro e inmaculado con el estado de mi alma._

_Aún así, estaré pensando en ti._

_Draco._

_29 de septiembre, 2018_

_Si no me contestas, Harry, empezaré a creer que ya no somos más amigos._

_Draco._

_3 de octubre, 2018_

_He mirado mi copia descuidada del Código de la Exagerada Moral Gryffindor,, y al parecer te he ofendido inmensamente en numerosas maneras. Así que: me disculpo por asumir que solo querías verme por sexo, y por impugnar tu amor hacia tu esposa. Pero realmente me gustaría mantener tu amistad._

_Entonces. ¿Me perdonas?_

_Draco._

**5.**

Harry miró la carta y _suspiró._

Apoyaba a Al en su decisión de salir con Scorpius Malfoy, realmente. A pesar de lo sorprendente que era al principio tener un hijo homosexual, Al parecía ser feliz – mucho más que con sus relaciones cortas con varias chicas. Pero Harry no había contado con Scorpius siendo un joven intenso, un reformista social incipiente, que estaba resuelto a empezar el proceso de reforma con su propia familia. Y eso significaba unir a su padre y al padre de su novio, que habían seguido ignorándose mutuamente, o mejor escondiéndose uno del otro en cada ocasión social a la que fueron forzados a estar en un mismo lugar.

Harry pudo haberse opuesto a las discusiones sociales. La lógica de Scorpius era apasionada y bien intencionada, pero seguía siendo un adolescente, y tenía una manera adolescente de mirar el mundo, que, esencialmente, significaba "¡Todos pueden llevarse bien si lo intentan!"

Pero había una oración provocadora en la última carta de Scorpius, refiriéndose a que haría _feliz _a Al si Harry trataba de enterrar su enemistad con Draco Malfoy.

Así que Harry reprimió sus complicaciones ante la idea, y extendió su invitación a Malfoy para la próxima gala del Ministerio, a la cual tendría que ir – una gala usualmente más allá del alcance de aquella familia, que se había vuelto paria desde la guerra.

* * *

El salón de baile que el Ministerio estaba utilizando para esta fiesta inútil en particular, era enorme, pero Harry no tuvo problema en hallar a Draco Malfoy; aquella particular combinación entre cabello rubio-blanco y hechizos para vencer la calvicie era visible a cien metros de distancia. Se acercó al otro hombre por detrás y se aclaró la garganta.

Malfoy se puso rígido por un momento y luego se volteó. Sus labios estaban formando una sonrisa muy larga y muy falsa. Estrechó la mano de Harry como si estuviese hecha de porcelana y tuviese temor a romperla.

—Muy agradable verte, Potter —gorjeó.

—Igualmente —dijo Harry, muy consciente de cómo Malfoy estaba luchando la tentación de apretarla, y de las ansiosas miradas que Scorpius les estaba echando por el rabillo del ojo mientras pretendía estar interesado en otra cosa.

Por suerte, la esposa de Malfoy salvó el día. Al le había hablado a Harry con entusiasmo sobre Astoria Malfoy; al parecer Scorpius tomó como ejemplo a su madre, y esa era la fuente del cariño de Al por él. Vino moviéndose entre un susurro de seda y perlas y apoyó una suave, confiada mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

—Estamos agradecidos por la invitación —murmuró _sotto voce_. —Incluso si algunos no pueden demostrarlo.

El murmullo le permitió a Malfoy salvar su orgullo y calmar la indignación creciente de Harry. Dio un paso hacia atrás, soltó la mano de Malfoy e inclinó la cabeza hacia Astoria. —Gracias por aceptarla —dijo. —¿Te gustaría una bebida?

Mientras Harry se volteaba, vio a Al relajarse notablemente y a Scorpius sonreír. No se habían empezado a golpear en el medio del salón, y aparentemente eso era todo lo que el hijo de Malfoy quería.

Harry dudaba que sus intenciones irían más allá que formal cortesía por el bien de sus hijos, pero podría llegarle a agradar Astoria. Y también a Ginny, si la manera en que se estaba riendo con la otra mujer sobre la última aventura amorosa de Pansy Parkinson cuando él retornó era de alguna indicación.

Malfoy le llamó la atención y articuló con la boca, _no te perdonaré._

Harry estaba feliz de no haber tenido líquido en la boca en aquél instante, o lo hubiese desparramado por cualquier lado.

_**Y De Vuelta Al Presente**_

Harry se voltea del tren que está llevando a sus hijos a sus futuros desconocidos. La visión de los futuros que tuvo hace unos minutos sigue estando con él, tan poderosa que está sorprendido de que ni Ginny ni Hermione le pregunten sobre su salud; cree que los signos de su transcurso deben ser visibles en su rostro.

El humo se disipa, y ve a Malfoy aún parado en el otro lado de la plataforma, sus ojos sombreados mientras observa el trayecto del tren. Su expresión es nostálgica, incauta por un instante. ¿También estará soñando sobre su hijo?

Harry no tiene idea de por qué imaginó esos futuros. No tieneidea de cuál de ellos se hará realidad si se hace amigo de Malfoy, sea el caso; la definición del futuro tiende a _ser _aquella que no sabe.

El futuro podría ser cualquiera de ellos, o ninguno.

La pregunta es: ¿tiene la curiosidad, la fuerza, suficiente para cruzar la plataforma y dirigirse hacia Malfoy para descubrirlo? ¿Quiere saber tanto por qué los imaginó como para preguntar?

Hermione le contó una vez sobre futuros alternos, cuando había estado investigando sobre las oportunidades y la libertad como parte de la base para construir reformas legales para los elfos domésticos. Cada oportunidad hace un millón de otras oportunidades posibles; también cada oportunidad mata a un millón de oportunidades. Podrían haber caminos de maravillosa y aturdidora fortuna la cual la gente podría acceder si se hubiesen quedado en un lugar unos segundos más, o hablado con un extraño, o abrazado a un amigo, y también podría haber muerte, o la vista de uno de tus hijos muriendo, o la pérdida de una amistad para siempre. _Nunca puedes saber _qué posibilidades asesinas y cuáles dejas respirar en tu salvaje carrera a través de la vida.

La esposa de Malfoy le hace una pregunta. Malfoy se voltea para contestarle. En unos momentos, se irá de la estación Kings Cross, o Harry lo hará; Ginny ya está a su lado, preguntándole sobre llevar a Lily a tomar un helado antes de volver a casa.

_En cada momento, un millón de oportunidades mueren. En cada momento, un millón nacen._

Harry vacila. Luego, cruza la plataforma.

**Fin.**


End file.
